beinghumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Vampire (BBC)
Vampires (also known as a Type 1) are post-human supernatural beings who is cursed with a constant craving to kill and drink the blood of other people. Some vampires choose to fight this urge and avoid feeding, however the majority choose to kill and feed off as many victims as possible. Vampirism is passed on when a human is bitten and fed on by a vampire and them drinks said vampires's blood, in a process known as recruiting. When this happens, the person becomes immortal and cannot die naturally, however he or she will be cursed with a constant thirst for human blood. Normally, vampires are indistinguishable from humans, however when they are thristy for blood their canine teeth grow longer to form fangs and their entire eyeball turns black. There is no known cure for vampirism, although vampires can give up blood, although this is extremely difficult. History of Vampires Vampires have been known to exist for many thousands of years, probably since the beginning of humanity. The ancestors of modern-day vampires were strictly nocturnal, only emerging under the cover of darkness. This is why some of today's vampires are greatly irritated when exposed to excess sunlight. Humans seemed to have been aware of vampires up until around the 1600s-1700s. Any one accused of vapirism was imprisoned in underground prisons away from normal society. In 1665, a mass cull of vampires was arranged in Bristol. All known vampires were exterminated. It has since been presumed that the history of vampires has been covered up and disguised as a myth, making present day humans unaware of their existence. Vampires were then forced to lead double lives as humans to avoid persecution. The first vampire to do this was Richard Turner, who moved to Bristol in 1630. Despite killing over 1,000 people, Turner was a highly respected figure and even ran for parliament. Turner's move to Bristol caused a mass migration of vampires to the city, making it the heart of the British vampire community. , a vampire part of the Boston police force.]]As the centuries progressed, vampires became more concerned about their existence being discovered. Modern-day vampires now usually have communities disguised as abandoned businesses, where they meet and arrange killings. Many vampires are situated in positions of high authority, such as the police. These vampires are consulted to cover up any killings with false stories. Usually, a human coroner is blackmailed into confirming the causes of deaths as accidents or suicides. A notable incident in which the vampires' identity was nearly revealed was in 2010, in which vampires John Mitchell and Daisy Hannigan-Spiteri killed twenty train passangers in Bristol in what was known as the Box Tunnel Massacre. Mitchell was later arrested after an investigation into the murders and was brought to a local police department where his picture was taken. As vampires' image cannot be captured, Mithcell's identity was discovered and vampires were exposed. However, Mitchell was later rescued by vampire William Herrick who murdered all those who had discovered vampires' existence. The story was later covered up by Edgar Wyndham and vampires returned to their unknown existence. Infection , a vampire bitten in 1916.]]When a human is bitten and fed on by a vampire, they are not automatically infected. On the point of death, they must be fed the blood of the vampire who had bitten them. The person is then clinically dead for a few hours. During this time, they have visions of 'horrible things' which have not been described in detail. On reawakening, the person is officially pronounced a vampire and will feel an immediate craving for blood. After this point, the vampire's body will not age and will retain the appearance it had on the day of recruition. Vampires are capable of living for hundreds of years but it is unknown if a vampire can ever die of old age. The vampire's mind will also stay as mature as it was on the day he or she was bitten, for example, the vampire Adam Jacobs, despite being forty-six, behaved like an adolescent as he was infected when he was sixteen. It is normal for the infector to look after and care for the new vampire, for example the vampires William Herrick and John Mitchell kept a close partnership for over fifty years after Herrick had bitten Mitchell during the First World War. The fact that Mitchell did not do this for Lauren Drake, a vampire he infected, is seen as harsh and poor form by Herrick. Characteristics & Powers Abilities An absence of blood in the diet of vampires is not fatal, although they will have an intense craving for it. This craving has been shown to cause extreme physical pain and cramps, and seems to be far worse than the redrawal symptoms caused by addiction to any other substance. It does not seem to be the blood itself that quenches the vampires' thirst but the life that is drained from the human. It has been shown that blood older than a few hours has little effect on satisfying a vampire's hunger and is not seen as a viable alternative. Vampires' image cannot be captured by any sort of film, camera or mirror. In actuality this can be either a strength or a weakness depending on the situation; a strength in that their image cannot be traced photographically through the ages but can reveal them in situations in which a mirror image or photograph is expected such as a photographic ID card. Therefore it is vitally important that vampires are not arrested after killing their victims as this would mean a mug shot would have to be taken, revealing themselves. *'Superhuman Nature:' Vampires have superhuman strength, speed, senses, endurance, and healing factor. They are capable of committing single-handed massacres in a short ammount of time without any fatigue, such as the famous Box Tunnel Twenty Massacre, in which twenty train passengers were brutally killed by vampires John Mitchell and Daisy Hannigan-Speteri. Vampires evolve and grow stronger with the passing of time, the older the vampire is the stronger he/she tends to be. 257-year-old Aidan was easily able to overpower a vampire who had only be recruited six years previously. Vampires can also sense whether a werewolf is present purely by their smell and can also see other supernatural beings such as ghosts. Weaknesses Vampires can survive in sunlight, although they tend to stay covered up. John Mitchell often seen in daylight wearing heavy coats and sunglasses, even when it is not necessary to wear such items. Vampires are repelled by religious symbols or writings, almost to the point of pain. These symbols can be of any religion. An example of this is when George Sands and a priest forced a pair of vampires to retreat using George's Star of David necklace and quotations from Bible passages. George used his Star of David necklace against vampire Seth and even the powerful Herrick, forcing each away from him. However, the symbol's effectiveness is at least partailly controlled by the owner's feelings. If the owner is feels affection for a vampire, the symbol will not affect them. This is explained by Herrick, as George was curious how Mitchell can happily look after the necklace. If there are more vampires than religious items, the symbol's power is also weakened. Vampires are also unable to walk on consecrated ground, such as a church or any other place of worship. When George shows the resurrected Herrick, who forgot he was a vampire, the Star of David necklace again, Herrick is undisturbed. Vampires cannot enter a private building unless they have been invited. When Herrick tries to get into Mitchell's house, he is stuck on the threshold pushing against an invisible barrier. However, it seems that once a vampire has reached a certain age (such as 1,000 years old), they can enter a building without having to be invited. Althought garlic does not physically pain a vampire, the vampire displays some degree of disgust for garlic as far as Mitchell is shown to cringe away from the garlic in McNair's van. A vampire can only be killed permanently by a wooden stake piercing through the heart. When this happens, vampires experience a human-like death which can include blood loss and organ failure before turning to ash, leaving just their clothes behind. The only other way that a vampire can be killed is if they suffer extreme injuries, such as those caused by a werewolf attack, broken neck, or explosion. However, vampires can be resurrected from any death other than the former; this can be achieved if the blood of other vampires are allowed to drip onto the remains of the dead vampire. Resurrected Vampires Vampires can be resurrected if vampire blood is allowed to drip onto their remains. In Herrick's case he was killed by being ripped to pieces by George in his werewolf form and so presumably the vampire blood allowed the pieces to rejoin together. Once they have been resurrected, vampires will lose all memory of their former life. They will even forget that they are a vampire and most think that they are insane when they wish to feed blood. However, when the resurrected vampire has fed for the first time, their killer instinct will return and even some of their memory will come back. It is unknown if vampires can be resurrected for a second time. Relationships with other supernatural species Werewolves Vampires and werewolves have been shown to have a very hostile relationship with each other, seemingly lasting millenia. Most of the time they have a contempt for each other. Even in relatively civil interactions werewolves are seen as something dirty and unclean by vampires. Werewolves George Sands and Nina Pickering are often subject to dog-related insults as are other werewolves. Vampires commonly see werewolves as being below them and can tell by smell a werewolf is present. The vampire Adam Jacobs is initially disgusted by George and Nina. When Nina and George try to sit down in the home of two vampires, one of the vampires puts down some newspaper down over the sofa. However on a few occasions, werewolves have been subject to violence from vampires. When George and Mitchell first met, George was being brutally attacked by some vampires that Mitchell was forced to fight off. Some vampires have even been known to kidnap werewolves for 'dog fights' in which they force them to fight each other or humans in their wolf form. Ghosts Vampires have a small amount of awe and fascination towards ghosts. A vampire curiously questions the ghost of Annie Sawyer on what it is like being a ghost and continues to politely ask her other questions. It may be the fact that vampires are practically dead and so have a connection with the spirit world. Known vampires Image:Edgar 1.jpg|Edgar Wyndham Image:Hettie.jpg|Hettie Image:Bishop.jpg|James Bishop Image:Ivan.png|Ivan Image:Aidan3.jpg|Aidan McCollin Image:Herrick.jpg|William Herrick Image:Mitchell.jpg|John Mitchell Image:Daisy.png|Daisy Hannigan-Spiteri Image:Adambin2.jpg|Adam Jacobs Image:Lauren.jpg|Lauren Drake Image:Bernie.jpg|Bernie Image:Kara.jpg|Cara Image:Rebecca.jpg|Rebecca Flynt Image:Being human bernie syfy.jpg|Bernie Image:Seth.jpg|Seth Behind the scenes *Vampires are unable to enter into a building or the property of another without being invited in. However, in Episode 2.5, Mitchell forcibly enters the apartment of Josie without an invitation. This may be because Mitchell was already in the building, and Josie's apartment was just a part of that building. *There are several similarities between vampires Mitchell in the UK version and Aidan in the US version. Both were recruited during a major war, (Mitchell in the First World War and Aidan in the American War of Independence), both have recruited a lover accidentally (Mitchell recruited Lauren Drake and Aidan recruited Rebecca Cooper) and both have a former mentor whom they have turned against (Mitchell turned against Herrick and Aidan turned against Bishop). Differences between US and UK versions *In the US version, vampires are capable of superhuman speed. No such abilities have been exhibited in the UK version, however some degree of superstrength and superreflexes are shown by almost all vampires shown on screen. *In the US version, vampires have the ability to hypnotise and erase the memories of humans. No such abilities have been shown in the UK version. *In the US version, vampires must feed of blood in order to survive. Human food has no effect on them. In the UK version, vampires must eat food to survive like any human, but have an overwhelming craving for blood. *In the UK version, vampires' image cannot be captured in a mirror. In the US version, it has been shown that they can. *In the US version, vampires can feed off animal blood or blood from hospital blood banks as an alternative to feeding off live victims, although this very difficult to do. In the UK version, any blood that is not directly from a freshly killed human has such little effect that it is not even considered a viable option. *In the UK version, crucifixes and religious symbols and writings rebel vampires. In the US version, they have no effect. Category:Supernatural Beings *